New Years Kiss
New Years Kiss is a fanfiction story written by Anime G on the portal tenkai-knights.wikia.com. It was published on January 02, 2015. Overview Ceylan,Chooki, Kiiro, and Gen have decided to get Guren and Beni together by coming up with a plan to get them together.... A kiss at midnight on New Years Eve! Story Ceylan POV As I waited for the others except for Guren and Beni at the diner, I decided to tell Toxsa the idea I had. "Hey Toxsa" "Yeah what is it." "I'll tell you the plan. get over here." "Ok what's the plan Ceylan?" he asked. "Ok this is the plan. We make Guren and Beni kiss at midnight!" I said with excitement. "...WHHAAAAATT!!! Are you crazy! How are you gonna do that!?" he yelled. "Well I'll tell you once the others come." "TOXSA GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! "O-ok sis! Tell me later ok?" "I will tell you." Time Skip "Hey Ceylan, we're here!" yelled Kiiro as she came in the diner with Chooki and Gen. "Hey guys! What took you so long. I was bored!" Sorry we got you bored. So.. what's the plan?" Asked Gen. " The plan goes something like this..... we have to play cupid for Guren and Beni to get them together on New Years Eve! So what do you guys think?" "......................LETS DO THIS!!!!!!"said Kiiro as she went into a triumph pose. "Well I think it could work, I guess" said Chooki as he thought about it. "Well lets do it then!" said Gen with excitement. Guren POV As I was excited for the New Years Eve party, I went to Mr. White's shop just to pay a visit. As I got there is realized, that Beni was there. To be honest, I was suprised she was there. So I went in. "Hi Mr. White. Hi Beni, how are you guys doing?" "Oh hi Guren."said Beni."Hello Guren. Why don't you take a seat." Uh sure." "So Beni why don't you tell Guren what we're going to do tonight." He said to Beni."Oh sure I would love to! We are gonna throw a big party for New Years Eve!" she said with a glow in her eyes, showing excitement. "Wow really!? I hope its fun! So what's in the party?" I asked "Well we are gonna do the countdown and have mini-games. But there will be more once I think about it." she explained. "Ohh ok I get it. So when will we meet?" "Around 8:00 is fine." TO THE PARTY no POV++++8:00 As each person came in, they came with blankets and sleeping bags and some food. "Welcome to the New Years Eve party everyone! You can enjoy watching TV or you can talk or play. Whichever is fine with me. "Woo hoo its gonna be fun tonight! Right guys?" Ceylan said with excitement. "Aye! You are right let's have some fun until the clock strikes 12 o' clock!" said Guren. Time skip Sorry 11:59 almost 12 "TIME FOR THE COUNTDOWN GUYS ARE YOU READY?" said Toxsa with eagerness. 10 9 "Guren I want to tell you something" 8 7 6 5 "What is it Beni?" 4 3! "This.." 2! 1! Beni kisses Guren as the clock strikes 12.* "WOOOOOOO HOO!" yelled Kiiro. As the kiss ended,"Guren I love you very much." "B-beni... I love you too." he smiled. "Happy New Years everyone!" everyone yelled Hope you guys enjoyed this late fanfic!